Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist
Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist (流水岩砕拳, Ryūsui Gansai-ken; Viz: Fist of Flowing Water, Crushed Rock) is a martial art invented and taught by Master Bang. Overview Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist has been shown to be extremely powerful when used by a skilled fighter. Charanko describes the martial art as "leading enemies around the nose by moving like a calm stream, only to finish them off with a punch strong enough to smash great rocks like a raging river", implying that Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist parallels real-life Tai Chi. Users of this martial art can repel the attacks of their opponents, nullify them, or redirect them with twice the power. The martial art is capable of deflecting small dust particles, rapid blade attacks, and even attacks of pure energy. Furthermore, when in crisis, the martial art allows the user's body to move on its own. It is noted by Genos and Superalloy Darkshine that Garou's usage of this style is much weaker and unrefined than Bang's, even when Garou is in his evolved state, although he has managed to sharpen it with each fight. Known Techniques *'Water Stream Encampment' (流水陣, Ryūsui-jin): Performed by Bang. Bang creates an area where his fists destroy anything that enters, protecting those inside. First used to shield Genos from falling meteor debris. *'Instantaneous Effect' (瞬身功, Shun mi Kō): Performed by Bang. Bang jumps at his opponent using special footwork, he elegantly quickly moves as if he was flowing, and confuses them with a swift feint and then performs a fast piercing attack, strong enough to create a hole in the body of Fuhrer Ugly, a Dragon-level Mysterious Being. First used against Melzargard. He precisely aims for the enemy's weak points from places they cannot predict. *'Fang Interpolation' (牙挿指, Kiba Sōshi): Performed by Bang. Using the fingertips that he has trained, he can hit the smallest weak points with single hits of incredible accuracy. This move is known to be smooth like water but powerful enough to destroy rock with unparalleled destructive power. *'Abandonment' (見切り, Mikiri): The user removes all restriction that he had placed on his mind. When they are removed, the user's mobility, agility, and maneuverability are heightened. *'Whirlwind Water Stream Roaring Aura Sky Ripping Fist' (旋風流水 轟気空裂拳, Senpū Ryūsui Gōki Kūretsu-ken): An advanced technique by combining both Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist and Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist. In order to perform the technique, both Bang and Bomb stand together side-by-side and both rotate one of each of their hands into one fist, and unleashing the massive wave of air streams that resembles their respective martial arts (flowing air wave for the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist and whirlwind air wave for the Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist) toward an opponent with their fists standing side-by-side. The technique is powerful enough to knock back Elder Centipede during its rush towards them, and causes the monster's outer carapace to be destroyed from the shockwave of the technique. However, it is stated by both Bang and Bomb that they can only do this technique once per battle because of their age and the toll it takes on their bodies. Traditionally, when the technique connects, the shockwaves created will spread through the victim's entire body, which ultimately reduces the victim to dust. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. *'Secret Combination: Cross Fang Dragon Slayer Fist' (連携奧義 交牙竜殺拳, Renkei Ōgi: Kōga Ryūsatsu-ken): A combination of the martial arts of Bang and Bomb, even more powerful than Whirlwind Water Stream Roaring Aura Sky Ripping Fist. Both perform extremely powerful strikes at their opponent with their respective martial arts during combat. Trivia *Bang invented the techniques when he was studying with his brother Bomb. All of his scars are the proof of his training trying to master it. References Category:Fighting Style Category:Martial Art